AS FOR ONE DAY
from album Best! Morning Musume 2' ---- '''Released' April 23, 2003 Genre J-Pop Format CD Single, Single V Recorded 2003 Label Zetima Producer Tsunku ---- Morning Musume Singles Chronology ---- Previous: Morning Musume no Hyokkori Hyoutanjima 17th Single (2003) Next: Shabondama 19th Single (2003) ]] AS FOR ONE DAY is the 18th single of J-pop idol group Morning Musume and was released April 23, 2003. It sold a total of 129,893 copies. This single also marked the graduation of second generation member Yasuda Kei. This was the last single to hit #1 until 2006's Aruiteru. "AS FOR ONE DAY" ranked as the #75 single for 2003. Tracklist thumb|right|220px|AS FOR ONE DAY (MV) #AS FOR ONE DAY #Never Forget (Rock Ver.) #AS FOR ONE DAY (Instrumental) Single V #AS FOR ONE DAY #Making Of #Member Comments (メンバーコメント) Featured Members *1st gen: Iida Kaori, Abe Natsumi *2nd gen: Yasuda Kei (Last single), Yaguchi Mari *4th gen: Ishikawa Rika, Yoshizawa Hitomi, Tsuji Nozomi, Kago Ai *5th gen: Takahashi Ai, Konno Asami, Ogawa Makoto, Niigaki Risa Song Information #AS FOR ONE DAY #*Lyrics & Composition: Tsunku #*Arrangement, Programming, & Guitar: Suzuki "Daichi" Hideyuki #*Strings: Gen Ittetsu Strings #*Flute: Inoue Shinpei #*Chorus: Tsunku, Morning Musume #Never Forget (Rock ver.) #*Lyrics & Composition: Tsunku #*Arrangement: Konishi Takao, Sakai Mikio #*Programming: Sakai Mikio #*Guitars: Sakai Mikio, Kouguchi Shuuji #*Drums: Kawamura "Kasuke" Noriyasu #*Bass: Soh Hideharu #*Organs: Uesuji Hiroshi #*Vocals: Yasuda Kei TV performances *2003.03.28 Music Station *2003.04.18 Music Station *2003.04.24 Utaban *2003.04.26 Pop Jam Concert Performances ;As For One Day *Morning Musume CONCERT TOUR 2003 Haru "NON STOP!" *Hello! Project 2003 Natsu ~Yossha! Bikkuri Summer!!~ *Morning Musume Sakura Gumi Hatsu Kouen ~Sakura Saku~ - Morning Musume Sakura Gumi *Morning Musume CONCERT TOUR 2004 Haru The BEST of Japan *Morning Musume Concert Tour "The BEST of Japan Natsu ~ Aki '04" *Morning Musume Concert Tour 2005 Natsu Aki "Baribari Kyoushitsu ~Koharu-chan Irasshai!~" *Morning Musume Concert Tour 2008 Haru ~Single Daizenshuu!!~ ;Never Forget ~Rock Version~ *Morning Musume CONCERT TOUR 2003 Haru "NON STOP!" Oricon Chart Positions Total Reported Sales: 129,893 Trivia *This is the eighth Morning Musume single with an English name. The first one being Morning Coffee, the second being Summer Night Town, the third being LOVE Machine, the fourth being Happy Summer Wedding, the fifth being I WISH, the sixth being The☆Peace!, and the seventh being Do it! Now. *This is the last single in which all members are all born in Showa Period. *2nd Generation member Yasuda Kei gives a comment about the single on Youtube *This is the seventh single where Iida Kaori was leader of Morning Musume. *"Never Forget (Rock Ver.)" is a solo song by Yasuda Kei for her graduation. It is a cover of the original song by Fukuda Asuka on the Memory Seishun no Hikari single. *This was Morning Musume's lowest selling single until Ai Araba IT'S ALL RIGHT. External Links *Discography: Hello! Project, UP-FRONT WORKS *Lyrics: AS FOR ONE DAY, Never Forget *Wikipedia: Japanese, English Category:Morning Musume Singles Category:1st Generation Singles In Category:2nd Generation Singles In Category:4th Generation Singles In Category:5th Generation Singles In Category:2003 Singles Category:Last Single to Feature a Morning Musume Member Category:2003 Releases Category:English Name Single Category:2003 Number 1 Singles Category:Number 1 Singles Category:12 Members Line-Up Category:Morning Musume DVDs Category:2003 DVDs Category:Single V Category:2003 Single Vs Category:Daily Number 1 Singles Category:Gold Certification